Seven Ways to Nothing
by Neko Tsukineko
Summary: A mysterious girl finds herself a messenger to the Blitz team. Someone is in love with Leena and it isn't Harry for once. Bit and Jaime are confused. Taurus doesn't pay attention to anything- as always. Find out what is being told in this crazy fanfic
1. Motorcycles Mishaps and Messages

** Seven ways to nothing **  
  
None of the things in this story are property of the writer. And none of them deserve to be either, so oh well. Zoids is owned by lots of ppls that are not ME! Methos is owned by Methos. Neko is owned by me with all rights pending.... No comment. Raven is owned by "someone".  
  
  
* Neko rides around on a motorcycle and crashes straight into the mobile base for the Blitz team *  
  
Neko: That's the last time I ride this bike... * she falls unconscious shortly after that *   
*Bit comes to check out what happened with a large bat *  
Bit: Who...there?   
*He sees Neko and sweatdrops *  
Bit: What the...? Now this is weird... *yells * TAURUS!!!!!   
*Taurus runs out and looks at Neko *  
Taurus: The motorcycle didn't harm the base did it?  
Bit: *hangs head * Um... shouldn't we help the girl?  
Taurus: Sure. Sure. *He inspects the mobile base, but does help to get Neko from the wreckage *  
  
*After a while Bit managed to wake up Neko with Jaime's help. Leena walks in and looks at Neko, then Bit and Jaime *  
  
Leena: Well, well, this is interesting? Now why are you taking care of some girl?  
*Neko looks at Leena and sticks out her tongue at Leena *  
Neko: They don't know. I crashed here. I'm a messenger!   
Bit: Messenger? For what? You aren't from the Backdraft Team?  
Jaime: Since when does the Backdraft Team drive motorcycles?  
Bit: I don't know? Maybe they were washing their Zoids?  
Jaime: Whaa?  
Neko: Huh? *Looks at Leena * What are they talking about?  
Leena: I don't know?  
  
*Leena shakes her head and shrugs *   
Leena: So what was the message anyway?  
Neko: Oh...um...errr...well...hum. You know I think I forgot.  
Leena: *hangs head *   
Neko: *thinks hard and head starts to hurt * Oh yeah! My brother wants me to ask you out-  
Leena: *doesn't let her finish * Go out with a girl?!  
Neko: NO! I was trying to say that my brother wants to go out with you! Not me!  
*Bit and Jaime look at the girls confused *   
Bit and Jaime: Huh?  
Leena: You aren't another sister of Harry are you?  
Neko: The wizard kid with the broom?  
Bit: Harry's a wizard?  
Leena: No. Harry Champ, an annoying Zoid fighter.  
Neko: Nope. My brother is annoying, but his name isn't Harry.   
Leena: Oh okay.  
  
  
Who is Neko's brother? Why isn't he talented enough to ask Leena out herself? Will Bit and Jaime ever figure out what's going on? Will we ever find out who's doing this narration? Find out soon... 


	2. Free Rides and Strange Faces

** Seven ways to nothing **  
  
As what was said with the first chapter: I don't own Zoids. It'd be nice if I did...I want a Zoid! Waaaaaah! *Runs off to go find a Zoid *   
  
  
*People at Wal-Mart kick Neko out for trying to buy a Zoid and she whines for about twenty minutes * Damn it. Oh well. I don't even own one Zoid.... So on with the story.  
  
---  
  
*It's about twenty minutes and two confused moments later *  
  
Neko: Well I'd better be getting back home! *Forgets that has no ride now *  
Bit: Your going to walk? *Blinks *  
Leena: Oh that's right, your motorcycle is totaled! *Gets a idea and squeals *   
Jaime: *he sighs and mutters * Somehow I don't think that is a good thing...   
Bit: Tell me about it... The last time she squealed like that she tried to set me up with that girl from that café...  
Jaime: The crossed eyed girl who thought she was Amelia Airhart?   
Bit: Yeah.  
Jaime: I feel for you... Well, not but still.  
Neko: I don't want to be set up? I'm here to set up Leena and my brother... not myself...  
Leena: No. No. I think Bit should take Neko in the Liger to where ever she needs to go.  
Bit: What?!!! Why me?!  
Leena: Well the Gunsniper needs a few repairs and the Rynos wouldn't fit two.  
Bit: So? I don't want to.  
Neko: Oh thanks a lot. Geesh. I'll walk then. *She gets up and starts walking *  
Bit: *feels bad * Wait no. I'll take you... Hold up.  
  
*Somewhere about thirty miles away in an apartment in town *  
  
*Raven throws a pen across the room at Methos *  
Raven: Baby! What are you doing?!   
Methos: *Ducks the pen and blinks * Well I had been working on a story you know...   
Raven: Ooooooooh, about what? *She tries to peek, but he doesn't let her *  
Methos: You don't read stuff when you have a chance to, yet you want to read this? Weird.   
Raven: Whatever. When is stupid Neko gonna get here? She's been gone for hours... I hope that a Zoid didn't step on her...  
Methos: Don't say that! *Worries slightly and shakes head * She's fine I'm sure...  
  
*In the Liger Zero with a squished Bit and Neko *   
  
Neko: I don't see what Leena was talking about... this cockpit is just as tiny as any other one...  
Bit: I don't know... I think she just wanted me to take you. She'd better not be planning some weird prank on me again.  
Neko: Like what?  
Bit: Once she put a pound of raw liver in my bed sheets...   
Neko: Ewwwwwwwwww. Gross. That is so not cool.  
Bit: That's not the half of it. She then put a pound of salt on the waxed floors of my room. Then she put oil on all the things that I could use to pull myself up.  
Neko: Man that is very very harsh.   
Bit: Really  
*They arrive at the edge of town *  
Bit: Well maybe I'll see you soon.   
Neko: *smiles * Cool with me. Laters.   
  
*Neko leaves to get back to her apartment and hangs head seeing both Raven and Methos glaring at her angrily *  
  
Neko: So it's a bit late...   
  
  
Who are these strange three? Is there more to Neko's story than just a girl playing messenger? Is Raven actually of any use to this story? What was Methos writing? Is there something more in the air than just Leena's perfume? Find out... To be continued... 


	3. Chinese Food and Odd Arguments

**Seven Ways to Nothing**  
  
On we go with the great story in progress, Seven Ways to Nothing... Okay well maybe it's not great, but darn it, it's going to continue anyway.   
  
If you don't know that I don't own anything.... I feel sorry for you. Even stores won't let me buy a Zoid! Wah.  
  
Now if you'll excuse me... I have a "meeting" with Yu-gi. *.~ *Raven reads the last sentence and shakes head *   
  
  
*Bit takes the Liger Zero to the Mobile Base *   
  
Bit: *Mutters to himself * Something was weird about that girl Neko...   
Jaime: *Walks over to Bit and shakes head * So now you've taken to talking to yourself? What did you learn about that girl?  
Bit: Um that she likes Chinese food more than American?   
Jaime: *Blinks some * Huh? No, not what I meant. More like what is her real reason for coming?  
Bit: *Shrugs * I have no idea...  
  
*Leena in her room *   
  
Leena: Hmmmm.... I wonder what I should wear? Should I even go? I mean by the way Neko was dressed her family must have money. So maybe her brother is some majorly cool guy! *Leena daydreams of what Neko's brother must be like and him giving her numerous gifts * Ooooooh! I'll do it!   
*Taurus walks in and looks at his daughter *  
Taurus: Do what Leena?   
Leena: Dad! That girl that was here! Her brother asked her to come and ask me out on his behalf!  
Taurus: *Thinks * Do you even know the boy's name?  
Leena: Um well no? She didn't get to talk much.  
Taurus: Ah well, maybe you should take someone along just in case...  
Leena: What?! No! I can handle myself!  
Taurus: I don't doubt that, but still Leena... *He remembers the time Leena beat up a group of guys who wanted to take her spot at a restaurant *   
  
*At the apartment of Neko, Methos and it almost seems like Raven too, since she's always there *  
  
Neko: Well you see. I kinda crashed the motorcycle in the side of the base...  
Methos: *Runs and hugs her * Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you?  
Raven: If she were hurt, we would have known that from about the second she walked in... She's like an ambulance... when something is hurt, she yells like a siren.  
Neko: *Hugs Methos back * I'm alright big brother. Raven, that was so not funny. That's just like saying your like a dog...always yapping.   
Raven: Oh, I'm so not hurt. How lame.  
Neko: Shut up jerk.  
Raven: On no, that's Brandon, I'm just a witch.  
Methos: *Sighs and breaks them up * How many times do you have to fight a day you two?  
Raven: I don't know, ask the twit.  
Neko: We haven't even made quota... So let us fight.  
Methos: Oh great...  
*Raven and Neko continue their argument *  
  
*Jaime in his room after leaving Bit to check the Liger for repairs *  
  
Jaime: What is going on here...?   
  
  
Is Jaime right to be so paranoid? Is Methos really going to buy Leena about twenty thousand gifts? Is Neko a twit? Who is this Brandon person- *Raven throws a shoe at narrator * um okay, nevermind about Brandon... Find out more...To be Continued... 


End file.
